


Losing

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: V loses to Jackie.





	1. Chapter 1

"Pinche gordo pendejo." V swore up and down as she slammed her hand down on the table. "You fucker. You cheated." Jackie's taunting laugh as she slid over the 10K cred chips across the table made her grit her teeth. The holodeck cards disappearing with a swipe.

"If I cheated, then how come you paying up, V?" Jackie smirked, waving the chip.

"You keep that up and I ain't buying you that baca...bacal..."V struggled over the word. Jackie's chuckling renewed her teeth gritting. "Fuck what's it called already." She spat.

"Bacalao. And you ain't got the eddies to afford it anyway." Jackie smirked once again waving the cred stick before pocketing it.

V stared, that was her whole pay from their last job. It was small time and paid little. And while she had enough to cover rent and maintenance, she wouldn't have enough for luxuries. "Shit."

"Mira, jaina. It's alright. How about I treat you to good homecooked bacalao then."

"You...cook?" V snorted.

"Mi abuela wouldn't have left this world,  if I didn't know her recipes. "

"So you're comparing your cooking to your grandmother?"

"Oh, don't get mistaken. Ain't nothing can compare to Mama Selena's cooking. But I come close."

"Right." V was skeptical and still a bit sore from losing  

"Come on jaina, let me feed you," his voice lowered, luscious and with a growl on _feed_. 

How do you say no to that growl?

You don't. 


	2. Chapter 2

V leaned against her window taking a whiff while she watched Jackie mess around with her microwave. He pulled an inconspicuously wrapped package from his jacket.

"What's that?" She took the few steps to reach him as he opened it to see and smell the fish. 

"What'd you think bacalao was made of?" Jackie smiled, lifting the cod fish up to smell before putting it in the microwave for a level 3 rehydration. "When mi abuela was younger, she used to prep it by letting it soak over night, but modern amenities - ya know." He dropped the cod fish into the pot filled with water and what looked like potatos. V wasn't entirely sure, she'd only even seen it in pictures. Most food was processed, reconstituted, pre-packaged, and either in liquid, mush, or bar form. 

"Did she grow up in the country or something?" 

"Eh, you could say that." Jackie shrugged. V stepped back to watch him work. She'd never touched the microwave, let alone utilized it's rehydrate feature. It came with the apartment. She hadn't questioned it, but now smelling what Jackie was cooking as he opened up another package - this time with string reds, yellows, and white. She couldn't tell what those were and didn't bother to ask, merely sat back and admired Jackie. 

He'd taken his jacket off, leaving him in only a white tank, his large arms on display. She could count each bullet graze, remember how he got most scars. When she got to his forearms, the smattering of colorful tattoos had her smirking. A few names here and there. She never asked about those. And certainly never asked about Misty's name being present. 

"Ven acqui." Jackie opened the pot and the most delicious smell wafted through the apartment. "Abra tu boca." Jackie lifted a spoon. V squinted and took a bite. 

"Holy shit, Jack." V moaned whilst chewing. 

"Eh? you like?" He beamed as she went for another scoop. "Take that as yes." 

"Fuck, this is good." 

"Can't always get your food from Corpo sponsored vends." Jackie laughed, lifting the bowl and moving toward the couch to eat there. "Come on, eat and watch, jaina." 

V didn't need to be told twice. With the bowl between them, a holovid playing, and a bottle of scotch passed back and forth it was a quiet evening. Quieter than their usual nights on a job. 

Jackie slipped the now empty bowl onto the table and stretched out. One arm over the back of the couch. V smirked and pretended to not notice how he let it drop to over her shoulders. And if she pressed closer to him, she was sure Jackie didn't notice either. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Jackie. I adore his accent. I adore his easy use of Spanish. And I fucking adore Cyberpunk 2077.


End file.
